


Possessive

by Palareas_prose



Category: John - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

omg um Sherlock and john aren’t dating but when John starts flirting with everyone at a crime scene sherlock gets jealous and possessive !!!!

Prompt from snxpe on tumblr.

It's a normal day on Baker Street. John hadn't seen Sherlock once, but considering he had been shacked up most of the afternoon, he hadn't thought twice about it. John laid on his bed and tried to let himself relax, sinking further into the soft down of his pillow. After ten minuets he was out cold and was only awoken by the strange sense of someone standing over him.

"Sherlock?"  
"We have a case, I've laid your clothes on your chair and prepared your shower, get going." 

His voice was excited but tame and John smirked as he rolled off the bed and made his way to the shower. 

Sherlock was thoroughly unorganized and usually didn't care for a clean environment unless it was himself that was dirty. He always matched clothes well and made himself look sharp even If they were going to investigate a murder. Scratch that. Especially if they were going to investigate a murder. John tended to wear the simple jeans and jumper pairing and never cared much for sherlocks style on himself, but on Sherlock, that was a whole different story. He always bought shirts just a little tighter than necessary and pants that fit him in all the right places. 

John was out of the shower soon enough and huffed when he saw the clothes Sherlock had chosen. The first thing he noticed were his favorite bright red pants that were getting a little worn in places but were too damn comfortable to get rid of. Next he saw the dress slacks and button down shirt along with his most casual blazer and overcoat. He didn't have time to think twice about the outfit before Sherlock came in the door and was shoving the clothes on to John. He managed to get in his pants before the tall man walked through the doorframe but the rest was thrown on in a big blur of dark curls and pearlescent teeth grinning at his task. Within ten minuets John was fully dressed, groomed, brought down the stairs and thrown in the cab. 

When they arrived at the crime scene Sherlock set right to work deducing whilst John was busy fidgeting with his outfit. John felt mildly confident if it wasn't for the color Sherlock chose. A lilac shirt and light grey slacks, that were getting a little tight around the waist. Sherlock was always vigilant of John but fully focused on the murder, but when John decided to flirt with three of the women at the crime scene Sherlock was having a hard time staying on task. 

"Disgusting.." Sherlock thought, it wasn't unusual for John to flirt but the women he was flirting with never payed much attention to him. These three were different, they were really interested in John. Sherlock bent over the corpse fuming and red cheeked. 

John was thoroughly surprised that he pick up line worked. It had really been a while since he had had a one night stand, no strings attached, just sex for the bodily need of it. He hadn't thought through the rest of his plan though, would they have to go to her house? Sherlock would most definitely be laying on the couch deep in his mind palace all night but it still made him uncomfortable knowing Sherlock could hear his screams of orgasm. He couldn't take it though, he felt the hot pressure build up just above his belt and was set on this task.

Sherlock muttered expletives as he walked over to John. His face was calm but cold as stone and set in a rather unpleasant contortion. 

"Find anything Sherl....hey!?" Sherlock grabbed Johns arm fiercely as he led him into the flat where the victim had lived. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" John rubbed his arm where the tall detective had released his vice like grip. 

"You're not helping John, you just stand there and look pretty for all the girls." Sherlock could feel his blood boiling at the thought of what John was planning to do with one of those girls. 

"Really? That's what this is about? My flirting should hardly bother you considering you're indifferent to emotion!" Johns veins in his neck began to throb and Sherlock saw his chance. 

He plunged down to the small mans neck and began to bite and suck feeling the soft heat coming from under his shirt. He pushed John against the wall rather roughly and Johns breath hitched in his throat. The detectives hands worked ferociously but with great success to pin his hips and move his long cold fingers under the dress shirt.

"Does this look like I am indifferent to emotion John?" Sherlock spoke over the mans already bruised skin.   
"Sher...lo...ahh ahh." Those cold hands, now warmed from the heat of johns back, traveled to his zipper and began to pull and push and stroke at the growing mass that was underneath.   
"Fuck..." John breathed out, barely audible, but Sherlock was already at the mans mouth before he could even take another breath. His lips were hot unlike the rest of his body, if he had never been sexually active then he had done a lot of research on the topic. John hadn't ever had a girl that talented before. Sherlock was a multitasking pro, he moved his lips so expertly against johns while keeping him pinned and getting him harder than ever. 

"You're mine John, you hear me? MINE." Sherlock broke off suddenly and pushed John to his knees and released his own half hard cock. 

"Please tell me you want me to be yours." It sounds like pleading but it was just reassurance because Sherlock already knew John felt the same, he deduced it the moment they moved in together. 

"God yes. Of course Sherlock." John moved his hands to the sharpened outline of the tall mans hips, flipping him so he was against the wall. Sherlocks head flew back hard against the thin walls of the flat when John began moving his hand over his cock. He had pictured it many times keeping each scenario tucked away in his mind palace but this was real, this was Johns fingers tracing the throbbing veins of his cock. John moved so painfully slow but it was so worth the wait. Sherlock felt the heat of Johns mouth graze over his hip and tried his absolute hardest to hold himself back from shoving his hair in that sandy hair and forcing those lips in contact with his needy skin. 

"John....please....I just need you to touch me....kiss me....lick...me. Make me yours as much as I want to make you mine. Sherlock growled out the last sentence and pushed John down onto his dick. John moaned in response not struggling at all and finding it so hot how Sherlock couldn't control himself. He was like a teenager who only wanted to feel and be felt. Sherlock moved in and out of Johns mouth in fluid motions before John started to take control. 

"I am yours Sherlock, I am I will always be yours." John stared into the glazed over eyes of the detective. John grabbed his own cock through his slacks feeling his favorite red pants soaked in pre cum. He moaned and hummed around Sherlock as he sucked and gripped. Within five minuets Sherlock shook and slid down the wall as the waves of pleasure overtook him. He wanted so badly to do the same to John but didn't have the energy or words to say so. John ran his fingers through the sweat slicked curls of his new lover.

"Don't worry dear, I am yours remember? We will have plenty of time to do anything we want."


End file.
